Description
Process for disposing of halons or halon-containing fluorocarbons or chlorofluorocarbons.
The invention relates to a process for disposing of bromofluorocarbons or bromochlorofluorocarbons (termed halons below) or mixtures thereof with fluorocarbons (FCs) or chlorofluorocarbons (CFCs).
The object of the invention is to dispose of halons and at the same time to obtain reusable products, such as saleable hydrofluoric acid and hydrochloric acid and elemental bromine or a concentrated bromine-containing salt brine. Although a disposal emergency has arisen among the producers of halon-containing fire extinguishing agents, no process has hitherto been disclosed which meets these requirements and solves the problem of separating from each other the extremely corrosive products resulting, for example, from thermal cleavage of halons.